The Doomslayer goes to Perelandra
by Lord22
Summary: The war between Heaven and Hell has moved to Venus, or, as it is called there, Perelandra. Even now, an agent of darkness is on his way to tempt the Queen of Perelandra into sin. Unfortunately for him, Heaven is not in the mood for a debate on the nature of good and evil... Crossover with C.S Lewis' Space Trilogy.


**The Doomslayer Goes to Perelandra:**

The war between heaven and hell continued.

It was a war marked not on battlegrounds, but in hearts and minds. The territory was in the souls of all thinking beings. And the battles were waged with word and deed and thought itself. Now a new front was about to be opened on the world humans called Venus.

And here the high command was meeting.

Samuel, the Angel in charge of the matter, looked down on Venus, then Earth, still clouded by bent energies. Last, of all, he looked to his assistant, Bill. The names were translated from the heavenly dialect, of course.

"Perelandra is soon to come under attack by the enemy," said Bill.

"Indeed, Satan will soon use his pawn, Weston, in order to tempt the Queen into sin," said Samuel. "We must not allow this to occur."

"Very well," said Bill. "Logically, we should send a mortal servant to counteract him."

"Yes," said Samuel. "I have someone in mind. The professor, Ransom, is from Earth. He understands very well the threat posed by the devil, and he has already proven himself. I believe he would be ideal."

Bill blinked. "Random? He's a middle-aged professor."

"Yes," said Samuel. "He will be in a position to argue against Weston."

"Won't Weston just shoot him?" asked Bill flatly.

This was an unfortunate trait.

Bill as a manifestation of logic and reason, which were inherently good things. Unfortunately, he generally took the simplest and practical possible approach to each problem. Samuel was trying to break him out of that. "It is forbidden to bring weapons or clothes," said Samuel.

"And I suppose Satan is going to play by the rules," said Bill.

That was actually a very good point. Satan would almost certainly have his subordinate bring a gun, but God would surely ensure the Queen could win. "We must trust God to ensure he is delivered safely. As the Unman will whisper lies to the Queen, so too will Ransom tell the truth."

"Yes, but the Unman's not supposed to be there," said Bill flatly.

Samuel paused. "No. I suppose not."

"So, if the Unman never gets two words out, things will develop just fine." continued Bill.

Samuel looked at him, suspiciously. Where was he going with this? "...Yes."

"Why have a debate with him then?" asked Bill.

"It's..." Samuel paused. "It will demonstrate the superiority of good over evil by proving his arguments wrong."

"But the devil isn't going to play fair in his arguments," said Bill. "He can't win fairly because there are no grounds on which they can stand. So he'll just move the goalposts, or spend hours keeping Ransom awake at night so he couldn't argue against him. Or he'll talk at the Queen when Ransom isn't around.

"All we're doing is giving him a platform to preach his rhetoric. And there isn't any good reason why we should give Satan the chance to talk in the first place. Is there?"

"Yes, but it is necessary that Satan tempt her for God's plan," said Samuel.

"Is it?" asked Bill.

"Well, yes," said Samuel. "One must confront the temptation to grow."

Bill considered that. "Hmm, so, are you saying that if Satan had never fallen, the universe would be worse?"

"No, of course not," said Samuel, surprised he was even asking.

"So, if the temptation is necessary, presumably it would come about with or without Satan," said Bill. "God would provide a temptation, even if one without the same malice."

"...Yes," said Samuel warily.

"So, all Satan did was twist the test to give himself more power and ruin the earth." continued Bill.

"Look, what are you getting at?" asked Samuel.

"I think Ransom might not be the ideal solution to this problem," said Bill finally.

Samuel would humor him. "Fine, who would you think ideal for saving Perelandra from the temptation of Sin?"

Bill paused. "...Have you ever heard of the UAC?"

United Aerospace Corporation? Samuel stared as he realized the context. "You want him? The Doomslayer?"

"Why not?" asked Bill. "He's already got plenty of experience traveling between dimensions. And he's defeated hundreds of demonic invasions across a multitude of timelines."

"He's a living weapon of mass destruction! He destroys everything he runs into!" said Samuel. "And you want to put him on an infant world?"

"Actually, he is very focused on destroying demons and generally avoids collateral unless he is damaging the property of demon-worshipping corporations," said Bill.

"He can't win a debate with Satan!" said Samuel.

"He doesn't need to," said Bill.

Samuel realized he had run out of arguments. "...You can use the Doomslayer, but he can't bring any guns or armor! Alright!"

"Understood," said Bill.

* * *

Long ago, the Doomslayer had beheld the face of evil.

It was a face, so evil that looking upon it had nearly destroyed him. All semblance of joy, humor, hope, and levity was burned from his mind. In its place was a black empty void. And as he looked at the innumerable injustices, the horrific torments, that void had been filled.

It was filled with hatred.

Hatred, an emotion meant to be focused on one thing and one thing alone. Demons and sin.

Hell had been regretting killing his rabbit ever since.

Now, as he stood on this new world, untouched by sin and temptation, he felt nothing. No sense of relief or hope. No feeling of long weariness passing away. Upon the shores of this island like structure, he waited, naked, but not defenseless.

This place didn't have any demons in it.

The Doomslayer intended to see to it that it stayed that way.

Down came a pod, landing within the water. It opened, and out of it stepped a man, Weston. As he saw the Doomslayer, however, the demon within him rose to the forefront immediately and let out a shriek of terror.

"Oh, no! Not you again!" It screamed as it drew a pistol.

The Doomslayer was too quick. He grabbed the arm and crushed it between his bare hands. Then he ripped it off and smashed in Weston's face, sending his brutalized body to the ground. The demon in human form scrambled back as the Doomslayer picked up the gun. An old variety, around World War II make.

"...You can't do this, there are rules!" screamed the demon.

The Doomslayer considered that. He wasn't allowed to use guns here, was he? He didn't need to, though. He tossed the gun into the sea. And then he crushed Weston's skull with his foot. Then he walked back to the coffin he'd come here in and went back to sleep.

* * *

Samuel stared, mouth agape at the sheer, brutal efficiency of it all. "...I can't say that wasn't an... efficient means of removing temptation from Perelandra. But what are we going to do about N.I.C.E without Ransom to inspire good?"

Bill looked at him, flatly. The answer was obvious.

Samuel sighed. "I'll call in the Doomslayer."

* * *

Author's Note:

So I was playing Doom 2016, and I realized very suddenly that Ransom and the Doomslayer have a lot in common.

Seriously!

Both of them have an archenemy who is a formerly well-intentioned scientist. Both archenemies justify demonic experiments for the good of humanity. Said archenemy was then consumed by the demons they conjured up. And both of them solve the problem in exactly the same way. Brutalizing their enemy to death.

Heck, Perelandra even mentions a face, so evil that looking at it destroys all joy forever. Who is the Doomslayer's initial enemy? The Icon of Sin, a face on the wall which leads the demons. And the Doomslayer is in a constant state of unfathomable rage toward demons. And by the way, Perelandra has it as canon that the purpose of hatred is to hate demons. And it is stated that Mars is a dying world, and by the time of the future presented in Doom, it could have died out.

Plus, there is a scar on Mars that is a result of a demonic invasion.

In other words, Doom is officially the sequel to C.S Lewis' space trilogy. It fits thematically and with the canon of both series. The similarities just go on and on. The UAC is very much the continuance of Weston's ideology. The Doomslayer is confirmed as Catholic.

Unfortunately, this raises unfortunate implications. That being that Ransom could have saved time and bashed in Weston's head first thing. Thus getting exactly the same result.

Wait a minute, is Ransom the Doomslayer?! If so, that actually makes the above character development! Both of them have blonde hair, and Ransom is stated to have gained unusual youth in the third part.

I've got to write a fic based on this!


End file.
